


Bystander

by SeraVier



Category: Naruto
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Original Character(s), Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraVier/pseuds/SeraVier
Summary: She had the knowledge but she didn't apply herself, choosing to watch from the sidelines rather than catch attention until the day she met him and things changed.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Bystander

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello!  
> Welcome to this fanfic! ʕ•ٹ•ʔ  
> I hope you like it!  
> Please be gentle with me~

Between the moment and the next, all she knew were a blinding light and the loud screeching of tires against pavement. 

She didn't feel any pain, although she knew she should. What she felt instead was the feel of cold metal against warm flesh, of coarse gravel and pavement against soft open skin.

She didn't know for how long she laid there, unblinking dazed eyes staring up into the starry night sky. She felt cold yet warm at the same time. She could hear a buzzing of noises above her, clearly from the bystanders that are now in a frenzy to try and help her but she knew they couldn't save her, they simply didn't have the time to do so. 

So she laid there, unblinking and tired even as she felt the warmth leaving her. 

'Ah. I guess this is it for me'

And she closed her eyes, a wistful smile upon her lips as she thought about the things she still wanted to do, her regrets and all that. But alas, there was nothing she could do, she was at the end and all she could do now was to wait. 

When cold darkness came to her, she welcomed it openly and just let go. 

\---

They say that when you stare into the abyss, it stares right back at you. Finding herself unto a warm abyss was perplexing as it was often told that the abyss was cold and unforgiving, yet all she felt was a soothing warmth.

There was only darkness wherever she looked, a bleak sort of place that was a stark contrast to the warmth she was feeling. She didn't understand this complexity and maybe because she had always been the curious sort, she decided to 'explore' this barren darkness around her.

She didn't know for how long she had 'explored' as time seems to have lost its meaning here in the abyss but still she continued on, her 'body' not tiring. 

At the 'end' of her 'walk' she stumbled upon a large closed chest, much like a pandora's box of sorts. For so long she had moved and waded into the darkness only for her to find this, the only clue she has of what was going on before her. 

'Curiosity killed the cat ...'

She slowly pulled the chest open and a bright light blinded her as fragments of memories, of knowledge left the chest, tainting the abyss around her and changing its scenery. 

'... but satisfaction brought it back'

Gone was the darkness and barren emptiness, replaced by light of flickering memories dancing about. Various things littered about the abyss, some giant fragments of mirrorlike quality spread around. 

Turning around, she looked upon the remnants of the chest and found several books barren of titles. Carefully picking one up, she opened it and suddenly knowledge filled her mind as the book slowly disintegrated in her hand. These were books of knowledge, things that would help her on, wherever she would end up in. So she took each book, opening and absorbing the knowledge within them. 

And when finally, when she had read each and every book and the abyss around her changed with every knowledge she got, she reached the bottom of the chest and found a note.

'Good Luck'

And there was a flash of light.

\---

Her name was Fuyumi.

And she lived a life so different from the tale she has known. 

Sure enough, she lives within a village that spoke of power and greatness, of the 'will of fire' to go and protect the village from all that dares to threaten it but not everything was fine and dandy within the village, this she knows first hand. 

She was born in one of the seedier parts of Konoha, a district that belong to the Lily District of Konoha where the rules of a ninja life doesn't fully apply as a different sort of power lives within the area. 

Her people, and yes they were hers, do not like shinobis outside of them being a part of the clientele that they cater to. To them being a shinobi was no different from being a hired mercenary, the only difference between the two was the former is centralized and answers to a higher power while the latter are scattered and answers only to themselves. 

There was also the fact that their children who had shown talent in the Shinobi Arts seems to disappear without a trace, and whenever they raise their complaints they were ignored or outright forgotten simply because they weren't 'normal' civilian citizens of the village. 

But as much as they would like to rage, to fight back against the unfairness of it all, they knew a losing battle when they see one. So instead they cautioned their children about becoming a shinobi, warned them of the danger and the possibility of losing family and for a certain extent they were successful but they still suffered some losses from those who couldn't be swayed from wanting the Shinobi Life. 

She was Fuyumi and she was the youngest child of one of the Madames that owned one of the shops in the district. That situation offered her a better standing compared to the rest as it offered her a safety net but it didn't spare her from learning all the tricks and trades of the children born in the Lily District. 

She learned how to pickpocket, to become a conman, a swindler, a merchant and everything in between that ensured that she gained an earning and contribute to her family as life isn't easy in the district. 

She was the youngest child but she was the only child left to her mother. Her eldest sister had left their home, swayed by the silver tongue of her patron and they lost contact of her when she was left destitute as the man found another paramour to shower his attention to. Her other sister was lost to them when she married a 'normal' civilian and she turned her back on them, abandoning them for a 'different' kind of civilian life. Her eldest brother left home to become a travelling merchant, he used to send them money from his earnings and visit from time to time but he had died when bandits attacked his caravan. Her other brother had shown prowess when he insisted on learning the Shinobi Arts, and much like the other children who had done so they were swept into the fold of the Shinobi Life and they haven't heard much from him.

As her mother's remaining child, she was resolute enough to want to stay by her mother's side. Sure that the life within the district would be hard as people would always judge them for their work but it was better than being rose-eyed civilians who don't know any better, simply thinking that they were better simply because they were working on 'normal' jobs.

So she grew up, keeping her life to the Lily District despite of the knowledge swirling inside her mind. She knew of the dangers if she drew attention to herself, knew that one wrong step and she would lose the safety brought about her anonymity.

It was cowardly of her, not wanting to step out and make things better for everyone involved but she wasn't obliged to do so. She wasn't responsible for the world's fate, she wasn't some courageous hero who would go out of their way to save the world. No, she was selfish enough to know that she would only act if it threatens her and her people. 

She was no ones' savior.

So the world could go on and protect itself, the knowledge she gained only affirms the fact that the conflict would resolve itself on its own and the hero would save the day.

There was no need for her to do anything but continue on living her life

\---

Like any normal girl, she grew up and learned about love but unlike many, she knew to guard her heart well. She didn't want to become like her sister. So she watched with jaded cynical eyes as the rest of her peers swooned and talked about excitedly their different patrons turned beaus. 

She knew only a very few of them would be lucky enough to be truly be loved by their lovers, and not be thrown away when someone younger and more beautiful came along the way to sway their men away from them. 

So despite her work, she kept up a wall to protect herself, made sure to keep men at a distance from her heart lest she suffered a broken heart.

It earned her a nickname among themselves. 

'Frozen Beauty'

As she was as cold as the winter as she was as beautiful. 

It sort of become a challenge to many patrons, wanting to try their hand in thawing the frozen chasm that was her heart. 

Many had tried and they had all failed. She knew she shouldn't hold herself back, that she should let herself feel and fall in love but she couldn't allow herself to hurt herself just so she could have a taste of love. She loves herself enough not to hurt herself like that. 

So time passed, and many still tried only to fail, and she moved on. 

\---

She first met him by accident.

She had gone to the market to do some groceries, and even mill about to find anything that would catch her fancy. 

And like any other day, the market was filled with people, and with children darting about playing, chasing, accidents were bound to happen. 

She was one such casualty, the children came hard and fast, pushing her and caused her to topple over. She had closed herself, bracing for the fall when strong warm arms wrapped themselves around her and saved her from falling. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, eyes lit with concern "Yes, thank you" she smiled at him "Glad to be of help" and with that he was gone, off to do his duties as a shinobi of the village. 

The second time they met, she was screaming bloody murder at the pervert that was peeping on them as she and other women were bathing. He came to the rescue, manhandling the culprit and pulling them away from the hot springs "Sorry!" he shouted over the distance.

The third time they met, it was when he and his companions entered the shop. He looked awkward and uncomfortable as she served him and his companions tea and sweets. It was obvious that it was compared to his companions, this was the first time he had entered such an establishment. As his companions ordered for the company of the best girls her shop could offer, she could only watch as he flushed harder, blood profusing his face as he turned redder and redder with each passing minute. 

"If master would be alright, we offer a quieter room if they wish" she offered, eyes locked with his. His companions jibed and teased, pushing him into her space which made him more awkward and unsure. "This on won't do anything that master would not wish for" and as if that was a signal for help, he nodded his head and followed her into a more quieter room, far removed from the revelries happening in the shop. 

"Thank you" he said, eyes sincere and grateful. "It would be poor of us if we can't anticipate our customers needs" she told him "True" and silence settled between them. "I'll get you some tea and food" and she left him alone to get just that. 

When she returned, he seemed to be more relaxed and comfortable when compared to earlier. "What's your name?" he asked as she poured him some tea "This one is called Fuyumi" "You don't need to use polite speech with me" he said which had her looking up "If that is what master wishes" "Please, call me er--" he looked a bit panicked as he thought of a name to be called in but usually based on her experience those who wishes to be called by a name different from their own wishes for anonymity and wishes for their name to not be associated in any other way with the Lily District. It seems he was such a man and her impression of him lowered. 

"Kaze, call me Kaze"  
"Very well, Kaze-san"

And as if with the lowered formality, Kaze-san seemed to have gained courage as he began to ask her some questions about herself although they weren't overly personal but it seems to instil and settle a sense of companionship between them.

When talking seems to become overused, they played some games in between bites of food that she brought along. And time between them passed by just like that. 

When it all came to an end, she and Kaze-san had developed a sense of companionship although she doubts it would last. He was a man who used an alias, it was doubtful that he would return on his own volition. 

So it came as a surprise when he did, a scant few days since his first arrival and since then he became a regular of her of sorts. Whenever he was around, he would have her serve him although they never did anything but talk and play games, just enjoying each others' company.

It was an enjoyable way to spend time. 

\---

And their companionship continued on, developing and blooming into a cordial friendship.

A friendship she wishes to become more as time passed by but knew it was wishful thinking as his heart already belongs to someone else.

So she stood by his side, becoming his friend and confidant. She congratulated him on his triumphs and consoled him on his losses. She was his voice of confidence when he confessed his love to his beloved, was the one to support him when tragedy struck and he could not show his weakness to others. 

She was there all throughout as things began to change, as tension rose high within the village as war came looming. She watched as war changed something within him and it was her who grounded him, reminded him of normality that violence wasn't the normal way to act. 

She was his voice of reason when all he could think of was charging straight on like what the rest of his shinobi peers favoured on. It was her who taught him that the best way was to become efficient and effective, flashy techniques might catch attention but it's not an efficient route to go to as it causes far more risks.

It was because of her that he became a reaper within the battlefield, a boogeyman that was to be avoided at all cost lest they wishes to court death and fail.

And when tragedy struck, it was her who told him that he may have lost people but it didn't mean he should bring himself down as they wouldn't want that for him.

She stayed by his side through thick and thin, supported him whenever she could. She bore through it all with a calm mind and an understanding heart. 

And when the war was finally over, it was her who told him to propose, no matter that it broke her heart. She was one of his closest friend, it was only understandable that she would support him, no matter of the consequences it had on her. 

He was apologetic when he couldn't invite her to his wedding despite him being her friend. It stung but she knew of the possibility. He was a Hero and a no-name girl like her from the Lily District would only mar the tale they sung about it. So she accepted his apologies and offered her gift in advance.

With him being married and all, the time he had to visit her had slowly began to diminish and she understood this, no matter that it hurt. 

She had been his friend for years, but all of that doesn't matter now that he was married. No wife would tolerate having their husband spend time, no matter how little or how platonic it was, at the Lily District. And his wife was no different.

So he could only visit her in passing and in secret, during times his wife was away to avoid questions and arguments. This she understood, and she knew she should tell him to forget about her but she was being selfish. 

She may not have his love but at least she has his friendship and to her that was enough. 

So their meetings turned into secret rendezvous where he would talk about things that was troubling him and her offering her advices, it was just fine with her. As long as she could still be a part of his life, no matter how small and insignificant it was. 

\---

She lost him when the Kyuubi attacked, alongside many others including her own estranged brother, and as much as she'd like to worry about him and his family, she has other things to prioritize first. 

She may love him but her people comes first.

So she assessed and made sure she and her people came out better, set up and organized funerals for the people they had lost. She had so many things she needed to do that time seemed to pass by her without her noticing. 

Once everything had settled down, had ensured that her and her people were recovering well, it was only then that she could set her eyes on his family and what happened to them. 

His eldest and pseudo-son had gone into the deep end of grief, throwing himself into the seedier and dark sides of the Shinobi Life. Meanwhile, his youngest and blood son was left to the orphanage and be reviled. 

She wanted to help them, as his friend, she wants to do right by them as his family deserved so much more than what the village was offering them but there was nothing she could do. 

It was like his wedding fiasco all over again, she was just some no-name girl from the Lily District and was powerless against the might of the Shinobi. But this time around, he wasn't there to apologise and give her a smile. 

So she resigned herself to be kept away from the life of his family but it didn't mean she wasn't left uninformed. No, she used as much means as she could to keep tabs on them, just because she was out of their lives doesn't mean she had to be blinded as well. 

So when she found a blonde blue-eyed toddler with whisker marks upon their cheeks, walking aimlessly around the District, she all but pounce and kept them. 

It was time she stepped up and made a difference.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Minato simply because he was a focal point. I had toyed the idea of using a different character to connect with but the one with the most impact on the storyline I have in my mind would be Minato.


End file.
